


I Miss You

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: "GrayLu and 'things you said when I was crying'"</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: "GrayLu and 'things you said when I was crying'"

_“You’re beautiful Lucy.”_

It might as well have been your job to always say such kind things.

_“Don’t worry.”_

I don’t think you ever expected me to believe that one, but you’d whisper it to me anyway.

_“I’m here now.”_

Yeah, you’re here…

_“So please don’t cry.”_

…Here one moment and gone the next. Gray, just why am I remembering those words? Is it because I really need to hear them more than ever now?

I wish you were here to speak to me now, because I _really_ need to hear those things now that you’re gone.

“Gray, I miss you.”


End file.
